


Yuki Chouchou

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Out of Character, Romance, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku suka sekali dengan sentuhanmu. Kehangatan jemarimu. Kau menyelamatkanku dengan senyuman. Kuputuskan. Untuk menemuimu. #IndigoRose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuki Chouchou

Yuki Chouchou © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Snow Butterfly (C) Takamiya Satoru

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot

.

.

For Event #IndigoRose

.

.

"Kupu-kupu …" gumam Sasuke saat melihat serangga itu mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya secara sia-sia di kungkungan jaring laba-laba. Ia berjalan mendekat. Kupu-kupu itu berwarna ungu tua dengan corak hitam. Sasuke mengamati sejenak lalu mengarahkan jemarinya untuk memutus untaian jaring berwarna putih yang merekat pada sang kupu-kupu malang.

"Pergilah. Dan jangan kembali," ucap Sasuke dengan satu senyum lembut.

Kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayap beberapa kali lalu terbang menjauh.

Sasuke menatap dan kembali bergumam, "Bukankah ini bukan musim yang tepat untuk kupu-kupu?"

…

Aku menyukai sentuhan jarimu.

Aku senang akan kehangatanmu.

Kau menolongku dengan senyuman lembut.

Kuputuskan.

Datang menemuimu.

…

"Duduk tenang, Anak-anak. Hari ini ada siswa pindahan. Silakan masuk."

Seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang memasuki ruangan kelas sederhana. Ia menatap sekeliling dan tersenyum. "N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal."

Semuanya tampak ramah. Namun mata Hinata terpaku pada satu sosok yang duduk menyendiri di meja barisan ke dua. Sosok itu bahkan tak melirik ke depan sedikitpun.

"Silakan duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha-san."

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan sebelum kembali menatap meja dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat Hinata lihat. Hinata tersenyum, ia berjalan dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Jadi namanya Uchiha Sasuke ya.

…

"A-ano, Sasuke-san …"

Hinata berusaha mengejar pemuda yang tengah berjalan sendirian di lorong saat istirahat. Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Menatap Hinata yang memanggilnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"I-iya. Ada y-yang perlu kukatakan."

Sasuke diam. Mendengarkan.

"A-aku menyukai Sasuke-san!" ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Ia terdiam beberapa saat namun tak ada balasan. Hinata mendongak, mendapati ekspresi datar yang tak kunjung berubah.

"Tapi aku akan mati dua atau tiga tahun lagi."

"Eh?"

Diam. Hinata tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Pemuda itu tak acuh dan melewatinya seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Aku datang menemuimu. Tapi kenapa kau tak tersenyum lagi?

…

"Hinata menembak Sasuke-san?"

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis di kelas Hinata tergelak mendengar curhatan Hinata.

"I-iya. Tapi balasannya aneh. A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Pasti dia bilang 'aku akan mati dua atau tiga tahun lagi' padamu kan?"

Hinata mendongak. Matanya terbelalak, "K-kenapa …"

"Kenapa aku tahu? Karena sudah banyak gadis yang ditolaknya seperti itu."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Jadi bukan dia saja ya.

Sakura melanjutkan, "Dia tak pernah tersenyum ataupun bergaul. Dia mengasingkan diri. Seolah-olah perangai diam yang ia tunjukkan mengatakan jauhi aku."

Hinata menatap lantai. Tapi senyumannya kemarin benar-benar memesona. Namun kenyataannya dia terlalu tertutup. Hinata mengepalkan jemarinya, dia tidak akan menyerah. Waktu sesingkat ini tak boleh ia sia-siakan.

Karena aku datang hanya untukmu seorang.

…

"S-sasuke-san."

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-san?"

"Boleh aku p-pulang bersamamu?"

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku baru pindah jadi aku tak mengenal wilayah ini."

Sasuke berjalan mendahului. Nyaris terlalu cepat sampai Hinata kesulitan mengikuti. "Ajak orang lain saja," desis pemuda itu.

Hinata merengut, "T-tidak mau."

Napas Hinata agak ngos-ngosan karena rasanya kegiatan ini tak jauh beda dari aksi kejar-kejaran.

"Keras kepala."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap gadis di belakangnya. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah.

"H-habis …"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

Giliran Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Hah? Aku belum pernah melakukan apapun padamu."

"Ada. Sasuke-san menyelamatkanku dari jaring laba-laba."

Sasuke heran. Omong kosong apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. Jaring laba-laba? Sasuke tak ingat menyelamatkan manusia yang terjerat jaring laba-laba kecuali … kupu-kupu ungu kemarin.

Tapi tidak mungkin.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Omong kosong."

"Sasuke-san!"

Hinata berusaha mengejar. Menangkap lengan pemuda itu agar ia berhenti berjalan. "A-aku memang kupu-kupu itu!"

"Cukup. Pergilah!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada menusuk.

"T-tidak mau! Aku sudah b-bersusah payah datang di musim dingin!"

"Apa—!"

Tapi kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat ia menatap sepasang sayap hitam keunguan menyembul dari punggung gadis yang bersikeras menahan lengannya itu.

"Ah!" Hinata terkesiap. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa mengontrol emosinya. Sayapnya keluar begitu saja.

"Kau …"

Hinata menatap sekeliling. Sepi. Untung saja.

"Sekarang Sasuke-san p-percaya padaku?" ujar Hinata sambil mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali.

Sasuke terdiam. Tubuhnya ambruk. Ia memegangi kepala.

"S-sasuke-san!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi."

"A-ano, maaf mengejutkanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud ..."

Sasuke mendongak, sayap keunguan yang tadi terlihat sudah menghilang, "Baiklah. Aku percaya."

Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum. "Terima kasih. A-apa perlu aku antar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Jangan. Aku benci ruang kesehatan."

"Oh, baiklah."

Hinata berinisiatif menarik Sasuke duduk di bangku halte bus. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Membalas budi."

Hinata tampak senang, "Iya. T-tapi, Sasuke-san tak pernah tersenyum."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir, "Sasuke-san menyebalkan."

"Hn."

"S-senyum sedikit saja," bujuk Hinata dengan wajah memohon.

"Tidak."

Hinata tertawa.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka berpisah saat Sasuke menaiki bus menuju tempat tinggalnya. Hinata melambaikan tangan sesaat.

Waktuku sangat terbatas. Dan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya.

…

"Apa a-ada sesuatu yang Sasuke-san sukai?" tanya Hinata saat keesokan harinya Hinata kembali memaksa agar mereka pulang bersama.

"Musim dingin."

"B-benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Hanya suka saja."

"Oh, begitu."

"Hei, Hyuuga, kau tinggal di mana?"

"Err …"

"Kau mengajakku pulang bersama. Kau sendiri pulang ke mana?"

"Aku tak punya. Apa ini artinya Sasuke-san mengajakku tinggal bersama?" Hinata tersenyum lugu.

"E-enak saja!" sangkal Sasuke dengan wajah dihiasi semburat merah. Hinata tergelak.

"Aku kasihan kan? S-sebaiknya Sasuke-san berlaku baik padaku."

"Sesukamu saja." Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata. Hinata meringis sambil tertawa pelan.

Ternyata aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Tapi aku sadar waktunya semakin sedikit. Pasir di dalam jam mulai terkuras.

…

"Ayo pulang, Hinata."

Hinata menoleh, "S-sasuke-san mengajakku?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Siapa lagi."

"S-senangnya. B-biasanya kan harus kupaksa dulu."

"Cepat atau kutinggal!"

"H-hidoi!"

Mereka berjalan melewati gerbang belakang yang sepi.

Hinata berlari kecil di belakang Sasuke. Hinata memekik, "Wah, s-saljunya banyak!"

Sasuke menatap ke belakang. Hinata mengumpulkan salju di tangannya. Dasar bocah.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali? Bukannya kupu-kupu tidak tahan dingin?"

"Siapa bilang? M-memangnya Sasuke-san pernah jadi kupu-kupu?" ejek Hinata sambil melempar Sasuke dengan bola salju.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa!"

"I-ini insting kupu-kupu!" Hinata melemparkan beberapa bola salju pada Sasuke yang menangkisnya dengan tas.

"Insting apa?! Berhenti melempariku, Hinata!"

Hinata tergelak. Sasuke memanggil namanya. Nama depannya.

"Hidup dan mencintai! Itu insting kami!"

Sasuke terpaku. Apa? Mana bisa hidup hanya dengan mencintai? Sasuke meletakkan tasnya, mengambil salju segenggam dan melemparnya pada Hinata.

"Wah!"

"Apa?!"

Sasuke kembali melemparinya lagi.

"S-sasuke-san mengamuk!" Hinata berusaha menghindar dan balas melempar.

Kini keduanya tampak seperti bocah.

"Kebahagiaan itu akan hilang! Tidak ada yang abadi."

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

Keduanya saling membalas dengan ucapan dan bola salju.

"Kalau semuanya akan hilang berbekas, sebaiknya tidak usah punya apapun sejak awal. Apa kau tidak takut?!"

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tak takut. A-aku lebih takut kalau tak punya kenangan apapun saat kembali pada Yang Kuasa."

Kali ini Sasuke ambruk dengan napas tak beraturan. Hinata berlari mendekat, "Sasuke-san!"

"Aku tidak punya kenangan seperti itu."

"Sasuke-san bicara apa? Bukankah kita sedang membuat kenangan?"

Sasuke terperangah.

"Hinata … kau pernah menanyakan kenapa aku suka musim dingin kan?"

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak akan merasakan apa-apa. Semuanya akan membeku termasuk perasaanku."

Hinata memasang raut terluka.

"Jangan mengasihaniku. Aku punya tubuh yang lemah," Sasuke terbatuk beberapa kali, "organ dalamku rusak dan operasi tak akan membantu sedikitpun. Keadaan ini membuatku sadar sendirian akan jauh lebih baik. Meninggalkan dunia tanpa punya apa-apa."

Ternyata ini suara hati Sasuke. Perangai dingin itu, semuanya karena dia ingin sendirian, takut terluka. Sasuke tak mau memiliki kenangan kalau semuanya akan berakhir kesedihan dan sesal belaka. Namun Sasuke belum tahu semestinya ada kenangan yang akan membuatnya bahagia.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Hinata. "Tapi ternyata tak harus seperti itu."

"Sasuke-san?"

"Aku harus hidup dan mencintai 'kan?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Sasuke-san bukan kupu-kupu kan?"

"Hn."

…

"S-sampai jumpa di sekolah!"

"Jaga dirimu, Hinata."

Sasuke telah menaiki bus. Hinata tersenyum. Akhirnya Sasuke mau menerimanya. Mau terbuka dan berbicara padanya. Hinata sangat senang.

"Ukh …" Hinata jatuh terduduk di hamparan salju. Kakinya gemetar. Napasnya tinggal satu-satu. Hinata tak yakin semuanya masih bisa berlanjut. Matanya menatap kosong, "Waktuku … tak cukup lagi."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san …"

Sasuke yang tengah terlelap mulanya tak acuh. Namun suara itu kembali terdengar. Hawa dingin yang menusuk juga mengusiknya. Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Sasuke bangun, mengucek mata dan membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk. Suara siapa itu?

"Sasuke-san …"

Sasuke sadar. Ada cahaya menyilaukan dari arah jendela. Ia menoleh, menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya duduk di kusen jendela. "Hinata—"

"Konbanwa."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini!"

"A-aku mau menyampaikan salam perpisahan saja."

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku ya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"M-maaf ya. Sejak awal aku tahu akan begini akhirnya. Tapi aku terlalu egois untuk menemui Sasuke-san. T-ternyata sedih juga ya …"

Sasuke paham benar dengan kalimat Hinata. Dengan senyum sendu Hinata. Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata."

"Maaf, Sasuke-san. A-aku memang jahat."

Hinata mendekat. Ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa …"

"Waktuku tak banyak, Sasuke-san. Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang baik. Pada akhirnya aku harus meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, "Kenapa kau tetap tersenyum, bodoh."

"K-karena aku menyukai Sasuke-san. Maaf."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata."

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tahu. Karena instingmu, bukan?"

Ya, selama hidup, aku hanya bisa mencintai. Dalam kehidupanku kali ini, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun.

"Ya."

Hinata menatap sepasang mata onyx sekali lagi. Ia memejamkan mata, sepasang sayapnya muncul di punggungnya, perlahan memudar menjadi serpihan kristal bercahaya. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya menyatukan bibir. Hanya satu ciuman perpisahan. Satu ciuman singkat sebagai pelampiasan rasa suka. Hanya ini saja. Yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san. Aku mencintaimu."

Itu kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke dengar. Saat membuka mata, tak ada lagi sosok gadis keras kepala dengan mata ungu yang berkilauan. Tak ada lagi kalimat-kalimat paksaan dengan senyum lebar. Semuanya tinggal kenangan.

Dan kenangan ini akan Sasuke bawa sampai kapan pun juga.

Hidup dan mencintai. Itu instingku.

Kau bodoh, Hinata.

…

Sasuke menatap kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura yang baru tumbuh.

"Sasuke-kun menyukai bunga?"

Sasuke menoleh. Mendapati beberapa gadis mengajaknya bicara agak malu-malu.

"Aku suka musim semi," ucapnya dengan senyum. Senyuman yang disukai Hinata.

Kedua gadis itu terpesona.

Sasuke menoleh ke jendela. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seekor kupu-kupu bersayap ungu terbang melintas.

"Hinata …"

…

Hidup.

Menyayangi. Mencintai.

Aku dan dirimu.

Semua kenangan itu akan kupeluk saat pulang ke musim semi.

…

Sasuke berlari ke lantai bawah, berusaha mengikuti sosok kupu-kupu yang diingatnya itu sampai halaman belakang sekolah. Sasuke menatap sekeliling, kupu-kupu itu terlihat terbang menjauh.

"Hinata!"

Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Tak ada sahutan berupa suara lembut Hinata. Itu hanyalah kupu-kupu biasa.

Sasuke meringis. Tak mungkin Hinata kembali. Bodoh sekali.

Bodoh—

"Konnichiwa."

Sasuke berbalik. Tubuhnya kaku.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berjalan mendekat, senyumnya terbit, "Namamu Uchiha Sasuke? Salam kenal, aku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata …"

"T-tadaima."

Sasuke berlari dan memeluk sosok itu. Memastikan semuanya bukan halusinasi semata. Itu benar-benar Hinata-nya.

"Okaeri, Hinata."

Semua kenangan itu kupeluk saat pulang ke musim semi.

Aku kembali padamu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N: Baper saya ngetiknya. Huhu. Sambil denger lagu flashlight, hello, sama OST anime K jadi makin baper. Semoge feel-nya mengena ya. Saya masih harus ngetik lanjutan f lain dan proyek lainnya jadi kayaknya saya ikutin ini aja ke event sebagai panitia yang baik hati. *duesssh* Selamat berpartisipasi di event ini. :)))

SEE YOU!

Ether-sama


End file.
